You Don't Get to Do That
by lonelylittlefox
Summary: "No. You don't get to do that. You don't get to just waltz back into my life like nothing ever happened." "I'm not trying to do that. I'm trying to make it right." "Chloe, stop. I'm not doing this with you. I'm not ready for you to break my heart again." (Bechloe Oneshot happyish ending)


Chloe Beale had a problem. She realized she really screwed things up with Beca. Two years ago, Chloe was texting her girlfriend while Beca was at work. Something had been on her mind for quite some time. She was afraid of being gay. Her parents would disown her. She was so afraid that she had started talking to this guy, Tom. She pretended to have feelings for Tom and told Beca while she was at work and that was the day that Chloe was going to regret for the rest of her life.

That day, Beca went to her manager with tears running down her face and asked to go home. It was kind of ironic that it started raining as she got into her car and started driving. It was as if the sky was crying for her too. Beca drove as fast as she could once she got to a back road. She drove and screamed and cried until she couldn't anymore. She nearly lost control of the car. She didn't care if she crashed, though. She didn't care about anything.

But two years later, Beca is finally okay with some things. She's started talking to some girls from time to time, but nothing lasted too long. Nothing even really happened between the two of them. Not even a kiss. Every time someone tried, Beca would pull away, leave, and say that it wasn't working out the next day. Right now she was staying with her friend, Stacie. Stacie was probably one of the only people that helped Beca with her breakup. She was the only one that Beca could rely on. Well, she thought so anyway.

Beca was waiting for a girl to come over. After she came they were going to leave, but she was running late. Typical. Stacie was pacing the room with her phone in her hands, frantically sending messages.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Beca asked.

"Uh, I-" Stacie stammered. Just then there was a knock on the door. The taller brunette raced to the door before Beca could even get up.

The DJ raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" There wasn't an answer. She could hear some whispering, but she couldn't make out what was being said, "Come on, Stacie, what's wrong? Is Sarah here yet?"

Stacie cleared her throat as she walked back into the living room, "No, um, I have company over. Just a friend I haven't seen in a while."

The woman had short blonde hair and wasn't looking at Beca so she couldn't see her face. Beca stood up to go shake her hand, "Hi, I'm Beca Mitchell."

"I know who you are," a familiar voice said. The blonde turned her head. It was Chloe.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Beca took a step back.

"Stacie invited me. I needed to talk to her about a few things," Chloe said softly, looking at the ground.

"And you couldn't do that on the phone?" the smaller woman asked furiously.

"I needed to talk to her in person about this and I kind of wanted to see how you were doing," the former redhead replied.

Beca looked at Stacie, "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry, Beca. I thought you would be gone by now. You were supposed to go out with Sarah, so I figured this would be fine," Stacie tried to explain.

"And you couldn't have gone to her house or somewhere else in case this happened?" Beca was getting angrier by the second.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave," Chloe turned towards the door.

"No, don't leave," Stacie said.

"Yeah, sure. Let the woman that completely shattered my heart stay. Thanks, Stacie. You're such a great friend," Beca stormed off to her room and slammed the door.

Both Stacie and Chloe stood there in silence for a moment. They could hear Beca screaming in her room, "Maybe I should go," Chloe said.

"No, you need to talk to me about this, okay? You can't keep it bottled up forever. I know that you regret hurting Beca. Maybe we can get her to see that," Stacie sat down on the couch.

Chloe sat next to her, "She's going to hate me forever. She'll never forgive me."

"Beca doesn't hate you. She's just angry because she thinks that it's her fault. She thinks that if she didn't make a move on you, then maybe you two would still be friends and her heart wouldn't be broken."

"So she wishes she never dated me? That's almost worse."

Stacie sighed, "She just wants a reason for what happened. In her mind, there was no reason for you to leave her. She thought things were great between the two of you."

"They were. I just had to go and screw it up," Chloe was fighting tears at this point. Every time she thought about what she did to Beca, it made her want to cry.

Beca came out of her room and grabbed her coat that was on the chair she was sitting on earlier. She gave a quick glare at the two and walked out of the house without a word.

"She's pretty mad at both of us now. I'm sorry," the blonde apologized.

"She'll get over it. She just needs to get some air. She probably either cancelled on Sarah or vice versa. Beca usually waits on Sarah here," Stacie sighed.

"Who's Sarah?" Chloe asked.

"Just some girl that Beca is talking to. It's nothing serious, though. This is the only one she's been able to stay with for more than a few days. She wasn't ready the other two times," the brunette said.

"Great, so she's moved on. I knew there wasn't a chance," Chloe started to get up.

Stacie grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to the couch, "Listen, she hasn't moved on. I know somewhere in there she still loves you."

"She's trying not to, though," Chloe argued.

"That just means she does," Stacie told her.

The two continued to talk about Beca and what happened two years ago. Stacie was sure Beca would understand, but Chloe didn't think so. Chloe never told Beca why she really left her. She thought that Beca would hate her more if she knew she was afraid of being gay rather than she just fell out of love with her. That wasn't true, though. Chloe loved Beca more than anything. Beca loved Chloe just as much, if not more. That's why this was tearing at Chloe's heart for two years. When she found out that Beca was staying with Stacie, she thought it would be good to try to talk to Beca, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. Beca was still angry.

After about two hours of talking, Stacie went to go grab something from her room. Of course, that's when Beca walked in and saw Chloe sitting alone, looking down at her hands. As she walked around town, she tried to forget Chloe was even there. She tried to think about anything but Chloe. That didn't work out so well. Beca missed Chloe a lot. She usually thought about her at some point every single day. It could be a song that she heard or a restaurant she went to. It could be something so little as the smell of the perfume she used. As soon as she went into her room earlier, she called things off with Sarah and told her it wasn't working out. She didn't even want to do that. Being near Chloe made her do things her mind didn't want, but her heart wanted.

So there Beca was, standing at the door, staring at Chloe. The blonde couldn't see her, but Stacie could from the hallway. The taller brunette was waving her over and mouthing the words, "Go talk to her."

The DJ sighed and shook her head at herself, _'What the hell am I doing?'_ she thought as she took off her coat and walked towards the couch. As she sat down next to Chloe, she looked anywhere but at the blonde, "Hi."

"Hey," Chloe said softly.

"Sorry I got so mad," Beca looked at her finally.

The former redhead's eyes started to water, "I'm sorry for everything, Beca."

"It's fine," Beca said shortly.

Chloe had a sketchbook out and had been drawing. She looked down at the paper and continued to go over a line for a while, "I know what I did was wrong. I have regretted it since the moment it happened."

Beca glanced at Chloe's drawing, "I said it was fine."

"I know you, Beca. Fine does not mean fine when it comes to you," Chloe looked into Beca's eyes.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" Beca asked, a little irritated. She got up and started to walk towards the kitchen.

Chloe followed her, "I don't know. I just-"

Beca spun around on her heel and stared Chloe down, "What, Chloe? You just wanted to come back and torment me some more? Just when things finally start getting better for me, you just have to pop back in to make sure that I'm fucking miserable while you are just fine with some guy that you barely started talking to. YOU ended our two-year long relationship over a guy you hadn't even been talking to for a month! YOU'RE the one that left me!"

"God damn it, Beca! Just listen to me," Chloe raised her voice, "My parents were starting to think that we were more than friends. I was afraid, okay? I was afraid they would hate me for being something they think is a sin. I wasn't ready to lose my parents."

"So you were ready to lose me?" Beca crossed her arms.

"No, I wasn't. I waited until they asked me if something was going on. Of course, I lied, but I didn't think they bought it. I had to prove it to them, so I started talking to Tom. He really liked me and my parents liked him and I just got so overwhelmed. I didn't know what to do."

Beca turned around and sighed as she went to grab a drink from the fridge, "You could have just waited."

"I know and I'm sorry. I know you have every right to despise me, but I still love you, Beca," Chloe hugged her from behind.

Beca pulled away from her, "No. You don't get to do that. You don't get to just waltz back into my life like nothing ever happened."

"I'm not trying to do that. I'm trying to make it right," the blonde tried to hug her again.

"Chloe, stop. I'm not doing this with you. I'm not ready for you to break my heart again," Beca pulled away again.

Tears were threatening to spill from Chloe's eyes, "Please, Beca. I'm sorry. I have been beating myself up over this for two years. Every single second I missed you. Every single second I have still loved you. Every single second I have wanted to be with you. I regret every decision I made for that situation. I know I should have just told my parents or waited or something. I know. I just wasn't strong enough to do it yet. I am now, though. I told my parents this morning. I told them because I still love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I don't want to be with anybody else. I could never love anybody else."

Beca stared at her, unsure of what to say. Chloe went to hug her again and this time, she let her, still staring forward with her mouth agape. She slowly hugged her back. For the first time in a long time, her mind wanted what her heart wanted.


End file.
